jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Masrani Fiscal Year 2014 Report
This is the Fiscal Year 2014 Annual Report (FY2014 Report) of the Masrani Global Corporation.Investors Profile. Retrieved from http://www.masraniglobal.com/investors/index.html FY2014 Report The Masrani Global Corporation posted one the most successful years in its history during the 2014 financial year, thanks in large part to investments in more sustainable energy technologies early in Q2. Now the world's 12th richest company, Masrani Global entered the 2015 fiscal year valued at 562.15 billion dollars. Despite Masrani Oil's L-12 hiccup in August, 2014 was a year for investors to largely celebrate. Starting off Q1 with a share price index of $159.12, Masrani Global (NASDAQ: MSRN) continued its steady rise ending the year on a high of $180.12 after a series of innovative technological approaches. For the eighth year in a row, Masrani Global showed why it is one of the world's safest investments - with a net profit of 822.38 million dollars and a positive share price index increase of 13.2% over FY2014. Simon Masrani was optimistic on the future prospects of the workforce. "We recently set up the Masrani scholarship program, which has assisted top graduates find positions within our companies all over the world", he said from Masrani's recently renovated offices in Shanghai. "We encourage our interns to think with fresh and open minds. If someone has a good idea, it needs to be nurtured. Some of the world's most successful ventures have come from young talent who just hung onto one unique idea. This is where the true future investment of Masrani lays." 2014 saw the continued investment of assets within the industrial (Masrani Oil, Timack Construction) and technological (InGen, Tatsu Technology) fields. While the overall intention was to focus on new technologies, sharing of information across subsidiaries was the underlying philosophy. "Last year was one of scientific advancement", said Mr. Richard Wiesner, CFO of Masrani Global. "We witnessed various subsidiaries working with each other to bring about the most exciting innovations the world has yet to see. Mascom launched satellites carrying Tatsuo processors, Analysys provided data that helped Medixal drive innovative healthcare, and Axis Boulder helped Masrani Oil make advances in sustainability." Dr. Henry Wu, Lead Geneticist of InGen Technologies, was also excited about the future prospects of Jurassic World. Speaking from a scientific convention in Chicago, he said, "Thanks to the changing nature of genetics and the limitless power of the human imagination, we can now push boundaries that were once considered to be decades away." Wiesner credited Jurassic World's latest success to Simon Masrani's recent announcement of the new Indominus rex attraction. “Since opening we've seen online bookings skyrocket” he explained. “2015 is going to be a fantastic year for Jurassic World." InGen Technologies temporarily closed down two of its mines in Argentina to focus on its Martel expedition in Siberia, a move that has so far yielded an abundance of highly preserved carcasses. Despite the exciting finds, Dr. Henry Wu has held back on speculating whether Jurassic World might be including recreated assets from the Cenozoic Era. "Right now we are focused on the construction of the world's most complete genomic library", Dr. Wu reiterated. "But if the world tells us that's what they want to see, we're more than prepared." References Category:Masrani Global Corporation